Treasury
By clicking Treasury on the Government dropdown, you can access your nations treasury. Currently, the player is presented with a set of graphs detailing your income, expenses and net income, including where each of these amounts originate. Income The first statistic, called Tax Payers is a figure of the amount of people in your nation who are eligibly to pay taxes. Note: This may not match your economic points in the Companies tab. The second statistic shows your average income for a citizen of your nation for a day. It is wise for a player to keep this as high as possible due to a high income effecting your population's happiness. Multiple Laws can affect this statistic. The third column shows your total tax income, this is through a combination of taxing the people of your nations and the taxes paid by the companies that operate in your nation. The fourth column of the graph shows the amount of income based of Corporation Tax. However it is unknown how this statistic operates. Expenses The first statistic shown is the Services personnel employment figure of your nation. It is only advised to cut this figure if you're needing the extra savings. The second statistic is your service employee's daily wage. This can be affected by the Minimum Wage Act in the Laws section. As mentioned earlier, it is advised to keep the average wage high as it affects your population's happiness high. The third statistic, called Other Expenses is a combination of the laws you have already passed which require funding. Totals The Current Funding statistic, is a snapshot of your current income. It is the snapshot of your Current Stats tab. Therefore refreshing the page will have increased or decreased it's amount. Net Income is worked out by using the income of your nation and then removing the expenses mentioned earlier. To drastically alter your net income, it is advised to either set up state companies in the Companies tab, or to alter the Tax Rate of your nation which is featured on the Treasury page. Your net income is also affected substantially when your unemployment figure increases. It will decrease dependent on how many people in your nation are unemployed. Also after 15% of your nation are unemployed, auto-founding of companies will begin again, reducing your unemployment to 0% and therefore increasing your net income. ---- Tax Rate Your tax rate can be changed on the Treasury page. To change it, enter a figure between 0-100 in the box provided and click set. Note:''You cannot change your Tax Rate for another 24 hours after the setting is initially changed. It is generally advised to keep your tax rate under 50% as more than 50% tax rates leads to severe unhappiness in your population which therefore decreases your net income and increases your crime rate. Using real-life government rates is a good idea as well. Buying/Selling bonds This section of the page acts as a World Bank for players to borrow money for their-selves or invest money which is used to support other players. Currently, players are only able to invest or loan 3% of their net income from the bank. If money is put into, or taken out of the bank, interest will be applied. When borrowing, this interest is taken automatically from your net income and you still have to pay back your loan. If investing money into the bank, interest is added to your net income. interest rates can change, therefore it is advised to pay of loans quickly. To operate the bank, enter your chosen figure into the '''invest funds' box provided. To take out a loan, remember to add a '-' before you enter your figure. From there, click the Invest button and the money will be put in or taken out. Trivia It is not known why Corporation Tax is incorporated into the income section of the graph. It is present at all times, even if the law hasn't been passed.